The Wind and the Wolf
by Kagura wind goddess
Summary: When Kagura runs away from Naraku's castle once more she unexpectedly runs into the baka okami Koga. What happends when Koga decides he wants more than just revenge extracted from the young virgin wind witch? Rated M for my dirty little lemons. KogXKag
1. Chapter 1

The wind swirled slightly as the wind goddess once again took to the sky. Once again Kagura was betraying her master. Naraku in his weakend state was unaware of her betrayel. This was the second time Kagura had done this, this time Kagura was not planning on returning to that dreaded castle.

Kagura landed on the soft grass near a hot spring, just what her sore muscles needed, some nice hot water splashing against her skin. She quickly shed her kimono dipping her foot into the spring slowly. A small smirk graced her face. She slid her tired body into the water. A sigh escaped her lips, that water felt wonderful.

Her eyes started to close tilting her head back ever so slightly, fully relaxed. Not at all aware of the okami waching her with lusty eyes in the forest just behind her.

Koga let out a slight growl, there she was, the wind witch that he desired so much. After their fight not long before he wanted his revenge and maybe a little more. Beating Kagura around was not as satisfying as he thought. For some reason he wanted more. Koga wanted to ravish her virgin body until she bled rivers, he wanted to hear her scream, he wanted her to suffer in his grip.

He licked his lips, he was now erect from his lustful thoughts, all the more reason to take her in as his own, it did not matter if she was apart of Naraku, he wanted her all for his own. Heir's was not the problem in this situation, Ayame had already given him plenty of heirs, two litters of them. Ayame bored Koga now that she was a mother, he wanted the thrill of a fresh screaming virgin.

Koga made his way out of the trees and over to his new pray, undressed and ready for him, he repressed the growl wanting to come out. It was time to mount his virgin.

Kagura's ear twitched, she heard something behind her, without even covering herself she quickly turned around and stood up. She gasped seeing that it was none other than the wind wolf Koga. The youngest member of the tribe, yet he was the leader.

"Koga" she sneered. "What do you think your doing here? And sneaking up on me? Here for a fight are you?" Her sneer turned into an angered glare.

"Oh my dear, i'm here for more than just that, i'm here to make you my woman" He smirked at her anger.

Kagura looked down and she could not hold back her gasp, this wolf was huge! Involentarily she started to shake her eyes widening. Koga licked his lips again, her fear was exciteing him.

"G-get away from me you mangy okami!" She yelled at him trying to make her fear sound like anger.

Koga growled loudly at her and grabbed her by the hair.

"I will make you mine, and you won't resist me, do you understand witch?!" Koga raised his voice to show her who was the dominant one in this situation.

Kagura shook more, oh how she now wished she didn't run from Naraku, she wished she was back in his castle, up her room where she was safe.

Slowly, shakeing, she walked out of the warm water and towards the wolf that wished to rip her innocents from her. Koga just stared at her watching her curves move just slightly as she walked, he would never tell her but she was beautiful, and so was that lucious body she carried.

"Now go lie down near that tree, face up" The dominant wolf ordered.

Kagura walked over to the tree head down, she was so ashamed of herself. She slowly laid herself down, she laid her head on a root that was popped out from under the ground.

Koga made his way over to her discarding his own wardrobe as he went. Koga had a beautiful body as well, with his well toned muscles and brownish skin. But with his girth he should have been a horse demon.

He laid himself ontop of her shakeing body, his clawed fingertips started to swirl around her full grown breasts, he took them into his full grip kneeding softly but firmly at them. Kagura could not hold back her small moan, she gripped the grass around her. A blush formed around her cheeks.

Out of nowhere Koga decided now was the time to take this wench. Without any warning to her Koga rammed his full member deep inside her female flower. A scream of sheer pain came from the once virgin, birds scattered from hearing the scream. Blood slowly began to drip from her flower. A smirk was on Koga's face as he watched.

Tears began to fall freely from Kagura's ruby red eyes. Her body started to shake and shudder from the pain. Koga began to drive his member in and out of her, all the while Kagura was screaming and crying, she couldn't help it, she tried holding it back, she just couldn't.

Not long after the wolf pulled himself from her, he was not about to impregnate her, not just yet. Koga put his clothes back on and left the scared girl on her own. Kagura's eyes were wide open, mouth open just as wide.

OOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOoooo Kanna held up her mirror so Naraku could see the events that it displayed. Naraku's usual serious face turned into a dark frown, how dare she leave the castle for a second time. The frown deepend when he saw the okami leader in the view. He watched solumnly as the events played out infront of him.

"Kanna, when Kagura returns home, send her to me" Naraku made his silent order then slowly went back into his meditation.

Kanna slowly rose from her spot on the cellar floor and walked up the wooden stairs. Kagura landed softly on the castle ground, she winced, even the slightest touch sent waves of pain through her. Kanna appeared infront of Kagura. A long sigh came from the younger sister, she knew she was in trouble.

Kanna stared blankly at Kagura, she felt no feelings at all, she just stared.

"I'm going...so go back to your room Kanna, he's in the cellar I already know".

Kanna turned slowly on her heal and went off to her room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo Kagura slowly walked down the cellar steps, she had her head bent down but she could here his demons moveing all around her. Naraku lifted his head and saw Kagura limping towards him.

"Kagura" his small reply made Kagura stiffin and her pace slowed.

"Kagura you are no longer allowed in this castle, is that understood?"

This was actually music to the young wind goddess's ears, though she would not let him know that. Slowly she nodded her head and made her way out of the castle. Once outside she quickly pulled a feather from her hair and flew off into the wind. Finally the freedom she longer for, for so very long.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo A group of wolf demons were sitting around a campfire not too far from the wolf den where Koga, Ayame and the other tribemen were sleeping. This small group of wolves and men were on gaurd for the night. Kagura found herself landing not far from them, she didn't know why, but she wanted a word with the baka okami who took her innocence.

The men looked up from the fire, with a whirlwind of smoke they were all over the poor girl, gropeing ripping, tearing at her, all wanting a peice of the first woman they had seen in years.

Approaching her with lust filled in their eyes. Kagura got up as quickly as she could but wasn't fast enough to get away from the sex hungry okami's. Kagura tried to scream but was silenced by one of the stronger wolfs slick member slideing down her throat. Her legs kicking and arms flailing until she was held down and brutaly taken time and time again by the wolves.

After the last wolf had it's fill of the woman they left her on the ground where she layed once again crying from the brute force of rape. Her muscles were sore and torn, her skin was scratched and dirty, bruises covered her once beautiful milk white skin.

Koga lifted his nose into the air and sniffed, a peculiar smell, yet he knew it from somewhere. Another wiff of the air told him it was Kagura, a fresh bleeding Kagura. Quickly Koga picked himself up from the nesting he called his bed. He walked out to where she lay, his men's stench was all over her, she wasn't moveing, that told the wolf that she was beyond used.

The moment Kagura saw Koga she tried to squirm away, her protests only came out as small strangled whimpers, she hated being so weak. Kagura was at Koga's mercy, and she hated every minute of it. Koga leant down to her level and slowly helped her into a siting position. The okami leader felt horrible for allowing his tribesman to take her like that.

Koga picked her up bridal style and carried her to a cave not far from his main cave. He laid Kagura down on a soft mossie area, he didn't know why but he felt like being nice to this poor injured girl. Koga saw that the wind sorcerer was bleeding perfusely. He walked over to her slowly dropping down to his knees then onto his stomach.

Kagura blinked confussed. What was this Okami up to? Why was he treating her so kindly after all he had done to her? Her eyes lit up in surprise as she felt Koga's long wet tongue lapping the blood of her torn female flower. A small kitten like moan escaped her lips, that kitten moan turned into a delightful yelp as that long wet tongue found her sweet spot.

Koga lifted his head from between her legs smirking whilst licking his lips, the young sorcerer was so sweet almost like the delectably sweet candy Kagome had brought him from her world once.

What the two demons wrapped in passion were not aware of was the dark glare they were receiveing from another demon not far now from the cave they were enjoying eachothers company in. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ayame glared at the wind witch and her mate Koga, how dare he even think of leaving her for another woman?! Ayame needless to say was beyond pissed at the witch who stole her mate. She returned to their cave, she wasn't going to interupt the two, not just yet.

OOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo Ayame stepped towards Naraku's miasma engulfed castle. It had the strong stench of death and rotting human flesh. Any mortal would have turend heal and ran home, but not this angered mother. She wanted revenge and she was going to get it no matter what the cost, or so she thought.

She walked right into the middle area of the conjoined castles. The demon Naraku was yet to be seen. Hakudoushi stared at her with a bored expression.

"Oh great another okami..I tought this opponent would be at least a good challenge, either way I still have to kill you for comeing here".

Ayame glared at the little albino boy, how dare he insult her like that! She was a wolven princess, she deserved more respect than what this little incarnation was giveing her. Hakudoushi slipped off the rooftop from where he was purched. He shifted his spear to a fighting position.

Naraku appeared behind the okami brat. Before she could turn to face him he had his clawed hand wrapped around her throat, ready to break it at any given moment. Ayame took the glare she gave Hakudoushi and threw it at Naraku with an added growl.

Naraku smirked now amused, to think this little girl thought she could challenge him made him chuckle. Before he snapped her neck in two he would see what made her come all the way to his castle ungaurded and without that mangy wolf mate of hers Koga.

"So wolf wench, what brings you to this Naraku's castle? And without sending a letter of warning? How very un proffestional like".

Ayame could tell that the poison demon was makeing fun of her, she could sense it in the way he spoke. A glare still on her face Ayame explained to the poison demon about what she had seen in the cave just outside her den. Naraku just stared at her blankly.

CRRAACCKK!

Ayame's eyes went blank and her breath ceased. With a quick snap of his wrist Naraku had killed the okami girl. Hakudoushi looked dissapointed, he really did want the pleasure of killing her off.

OOOOoooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOOOoooooOOOo Kagura lie on the smooth surface of the cave floor panting wildly. That had been the best release of her life, maybe if she tried she could get along with Koga after all. Koga lie neck to Kagura running his fingers through her soft jet black hair. Tonight he would take her back to the cave and inform the kin that this would be his new mate. They could start a little family of pups together, then run off and pillage helpless villages and slaughter millions of people. Soon Koga and his kin would rule all the feudal era!

Kagura sat up slowly, he muscles were stiff and needed to be relaxed. She stood up whilst Koga was deep in though and left the cave. She found herself running into a quiet little hotspring perfect for her acheing muscles. She removed herself of her kimonos and dipped into the soothing water.

Naraku watched as his incarnation dipped her way into the water, strange that he couldn't smell the stench of that baka okami on her. He watched her as she bathed in silence the okami nowhere in sight. Naraku turned his back to her, if the okami was not watching his woman intently like a good mate, that meant they were not mates at all. With a "hmmph" of anger, he was looking forward to killing off another wolf.

OOOooooOOOOOoooOOOOOOoOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOooO Koga awoke from his short slumber to find Kagura not at his side. A deep growl rose from the back of his throat. Who dare take his Kagura from him!? Swiftly he got up and ran down the cliff following her scent. Koga followed it all the way down to the hotspring, he smirked seeing Kagura batheing in the spring where he first found her.

He stripped himself of his clothes and dunked into the steamy warm water. Silently he swam over to her side of the hotspring. Koga licked Kagura's face gently to inform her of her company. kagura jolted slightly and looked over at Koga.

"Baka Okami, don't sneak up on me like that!" She growled.

Koga smirked "I'd watch you tongue little wind sorcerer, your life is in my hands." 


End file.
